Toyota MR2 (AW11)
The Toyota MR2 (AW11) is a sports car featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q Titles: * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q Park * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Real life info The Toyota MR2 was introduced in 1984 as a mid-engined, two-seat sports car. Engine choices include a 1.5-liter 3A-LU inline-4, producing 82 hp, and a 1.6-liter 4A-GE DOHC inline-4, which produced 112 hp (US), 114 hp (European models with catalytic converter), 118 hp (Australia), 122 hp (European models without catalytic converter), and 128 hp (Japan). 1.5-liter cars used the AW10 designation while 1.6-liter cars used the AW11 designation; AW10 models were only sold in Japan. Transmission choices include a 5-speed manual or a 4-speed automatic. A supercharged 1.6-liter engine, known as the 4A-GZE inline-4 turbo, was introduced for the 1986 model year in Japan. It produces 145 hp and 137 lb/ft of torque. The supercharged model features tear-drop wheels, raised vents on the engine cover, "SUPER CHARGER" badging, and stiffer springs to cope with the increased weight of the supercharger. Also for 1986, a T-bar roof (Japan only), leather seats, and color-matched body kit became available. US-spec MR2s have the rear anti-roll bar removed. Naturally-aspirated MR2s are now equipped with larger flywheel and clutch. All models are now equipped with a third brake light and a sunshade on the rear window with Toyota logo. In 1987, US-spec naturally-aspirated MR2s had an increase in power, to 115 hp. All 1.6-liter naturally-aspirated models have an upgraded structural design and larger connecting rods. The intake camshaft cover now has "16 valve" in red (instead of blue). The EGR port is relocated to the exhaust manifold, and the air filter is rerouted to the trunk, continuing around the trunk to the right-side air vent. Chassis changes included revised rear suspension, larger brake rotors, and the radiator is tilted back to redirect air to the bottom of the car. Exterior changes included a redesigned front bumper and front lip. Interior changes included the addition of a center console and armrest, lockable glove box, double-din radio, speakers mounted on the C pillar, three-spoke steering wheel, and revised markings on the gauges. The standard velour seats are single colored, while the leather seats add perforations. Left-hand drive models have the parking brake moved to the right side of the console. The T-bar roof became available in the US and Europe. Models with T-bar roof or sunroof have the antenna moved to the right-rear fender. Revised tail lights were added on all models except UK-spec models, which retain the old tail light design but incorporate a different reflector design. The supercharged model went on sale in the US for the 1988 model year. Also, the full-length side skirts became standard, and supercharged models gained body-colored side mirrors and a revised engine cover. For the 1989 model year, body-colored side mirrors and door handles became standard on all models. The side mirrors were redesigned to improve aerodynamics and an optional power folding mechanism was available. The third brake light was replaced by an LED strip incorporated into the rear spoiler. T-bar panels were changed from smoked glass to mirrored glass. The rear anti-roll bar was added to US-spec supercharged MR2s. A limited edition model, the Super Edition, was sold in Japan only for the 1988 and 1989 model years. The 1988 Super Edition has white/gold two-tone exterior paint, bronze glass, special cloth/leather seats, Momo steering wheel, Momo shifter, and Super Edition decals. Only 300 were produced for 1988. The 1989 Super Edition came in Midnight Blue paint and featured the Momo steering wheel, Momo shifter, Recaro Milano seats with matching door panels, and Super Edition decals. Only 270 were produced for 1989. Choro-Q 2 The MR2 (AW11) is body number 043 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * The MR2 in Choro-Q 2 has outlines for the T-bar roof, but does not have glass panels. * This variant of the MR2 does not have a rear spoiler. * The right-side air vent is not present. Choro-Q 3 The MR2 (AW11) is body number 050 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * Although the MR2 in Choro-Q 3 is almost identical to the one in Choro-Q 2, the lower edges of the body are stretched slightly to accommodate slightly larger tires. Choro-Q Park The MR2 (AW11) is body number 61 and a slalom-type vehicle in Choro-Q Park.CQPBIcon 61.jpg CQPB 61.jpg Notes * In the image of the MR2 (AW11), the right-side side vent is duplicated to the left side and is on the doors instead of on the rear fenders. * This variant of the MR2 has a rear spoiler. * The default exterior color for the MR2 in Choro-Q Park is similar to the Gray/Super Silver two-tone color on the real MR2. Choro-Q HG 2 The MR2 (AW11) is body number Q112 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Fuji City Body Shop. Notes * The headlights on the MR2 are always in the "up" position in Choro-Q HG 2. * This version has a rear spoiler. * The right-side rear air vent is on the door is duplicated to the left-side; real-life AW10/AW11 MR2s have the fuel door on the left-side opposite of where the air vent is located. Also, the side air vents are located on the door, due to the body being downsized to Choro-Q specifications. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the MR2 (AW11) is body number Q112 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Long Courses. Notes * The headlights on the MR2 are always in the "up" position in Choro-Q HG 3. Choro-Q HG 4 The MR2 (AW11) is body Choro-Q145 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "A big role in autocross." Description (NTSC) "Autocross champ."CQHGIV145.jpg CQHGIVR145.jpg Notes * The Choro-Q HG 4 version of the MR2 has door handles, emblem on the hood, orange/white front marker lights (instead of solid orange), and a rear spoiler. * The rear side vent is not present on this version of the MR2. Choro-Q! In Choro-Q!, the MR2 (AW11) is body Q12. Notes * The headlights on the MR2 are always in the "up" position in Choro-Q!. * The right-side air vent is duplicated and located on the doors (due to downsizing the car to Choro-Q specifications). * The MR2 in Choro-Q comes without a rear spoiler; however, the Handling Wing or the Speed Wing can be purchased and resembles the factory Toyota spoiler. * The default color for the MR2 in Choro-Q is similar to the Dark Jade/Light Beige two-tone paint on the real-life MR2. Appearances * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q Park * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles